Motivation, or the Lack Thereof
by Ana Luminita
Summary: Short song-inspired drabbles about Cloud and Tifa set during various parts of Kingdom Hearts II and Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children. R&R, please. CloTi.


**A/N:** Ha... Hi guys. Just you know... writing my first CloTi drabbles. How weird, this is my OTP (tied with Roiai) and I've never written for it... Oh well, here goes!

I do not own FFVII, KHII, or any of these characters. Things would be muuuuuuch different if I did.

* * *

Beating Heart Baby – Head Automatica

Tifa's head rolled to one side, her red wine eyes glimmering in the light of the heart-shaped moon. A lonely thought entered her head but the darkness was trying to cast over her broke when the loud clunking sounds of steel-toed boots rang out through the market square. She knew that sound and her eyes widened, had she found him? More importantly, would he accept her?

* * *

About Me - Utada

They already had a family. They did! It was small, but Tifa knew that it was enough for her, even if just for now. He always seemed like he needed more though, another reminder that he had a place to stay. "Cloud", she said one night as they lie curled up on the sofa, "What do I have to do to keep you?" Silently, his fngers trailed up her neck, making her shiver slightly, and removed one of her earrings.

"This'll do for now.

* * *

I Will Follow You Into the Dark – Death Cab for Cutie

It was a harsh wake up call. One morning, Tifa's eyes opened to find a house devoid of any golden haired swordsmen and worse yet, she had no idea where he'd gone. It wasn't until she ventured down to the cellar a tear-soaked three hours later that she discovered the note, and the portal.

The waves of tragedy in her mind subsided and were replaced by the raging storm of her determination.

"Don't follow me. - Cloud"

As if.

* * *

Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance

Cloud didn't remember his father and the memories of his mother were hazy at best by now. But he remembered what he'd been told when he was young, he couldn't recall by whom, "The darkness cannot control you as long as you have your light." Well, he'd found his light, or at least one to fill him with it. He would always remember her.

* * *

Killer Queen – Queen

Luxurious was not a word to describe the lifestyle that Tifa, Cloud and their make-shift family led. They had what they needed, anything more they had to fight for in some way. But they were okay with fighting for their loved ones. After all, there were few that could stand up to the iron fist of the Seventh heaven's guardian Angel.

* * *

Slow Me Down – Emmy Rossum

It was all a blur. How had it come to be like this? There was darkness everywhere, she could barely see a foot in front of her. Tifa was no stranger to the darkness in the hearts of men but she had no idea of the scale of it all. She needed to find someone to help her help him, someone to get her out of this darkness, this nightmare. There was No-one however. She only had herself.

* * *

Lunacy Fringe – The Used

He hadn't expected her to follow him, had he? He had left that note to try and dissuade her usually rash actions, but apparently to no avail.

"Cloud!"

Her voice set off a chain reaction. Cloud's stance widened and the force returned to his previously weakening resolve. She was like a much needed breath of fresh air in the crowded subway of his mind. He hadn't expected her to come... had he?

* * *

Millenium – Robbie Williams

Tifa's head craned up towards the sky. Was this right? Was any of this right? How could a world gone so wrong end up being in the right? The stars twinkled above her, the heavens smiled on her. Even though she was fallen from grace, a woman full of jealousy and with barely enough positivity to keep herself afloat, there was an angel up there looking after her and filling her with the will to carry on.

* * *

Man in the Middle – The BeeGees

What was he, really? Was he what the silver-haired demon told him? A pawn? A puppet? A soulless doll? No... He couldn't be. He felt too much, hurt too much and loved too much to be any of those. What was he, then?

"You're just a man, you know." The brown-haired woman sighed as her eyes locked onto his, as if she knew every thought in his head.

A man. That sounded good.

* * *

Cupids Chokehold – Gym Class Heroes

The song played on the radio behind the beautiful bar maid. She swayed her hips to the rhythm and wiped the glass clean. With nothing better to do than listen to the words and watch her, Cloud found himself dumbfounded by the lyrics. What was the man in the chorus thinking? You should be grateful for what you have, not waste your life pining over what you can't-...

Oh. Shit.

* * *

Pretty Women – Sweeney Todd the Movie

Barret's glass slammed against the solid oak table. "WHAT THE F&, SPIKY!?" he bellowed, grinning and nearly sending a hush over the entire establishment. The pretty woman at the bar, however, didn't bat an eyelash. "YOU SERIOU-" The large man was hushed by the blond sitting opposite him. The smaller of the two nodded slowly.

"HAHAHAHA! ABOUT F&-ING TIME, SON!"

Cloud's face reddened considerably as he brought one of his hands up to cover it up, slipping the little white box back into his pocket.

* * *

It Wasn't Enough – Good Charlotte

Faith was a funny thing with Tifa. She'd seen too many horrible things to believe that there was a master plan created by some eternal being, but she had seen to many beautiful things to believe that there was nothing up there at all. There was also the question of her unwavering devotion to a certain childhood friend. When asked why she didn't just give up on the seemingly hopeless man, she would simply reply, "I don't want to. I've tried too hard and too long to just give up. I won't do it."

* * *

Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today – Fall Out Boy

Tifa threw the bottle across the room, much to the surprise of the inebriated blond man that sat before. "WHAT IF I LIED!?" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

The thought had never occurred to him before. What if she had been lying about being in love with him? What if he'd been relying on something that had never existed to begin with? Or maybe he had made her wait too long and the love had gone stale? Or maybe... just maybe... she was lying right now. Dear god, he hoped she was lying.

* * *

Pretend to Be Nice – Josie and the Pussycats

She really didn't know what was what anymore, she really didn't. He was so cold and distant, it was as if they had never been anything to each other. As if those night sitting under the stars had never happened. As if he had never shed a tear in front of her.

Well he had, and she was sick of him pretending that he hadn't.

* * *

Touchdown Tunaround – Hellogoodbye

When had he last been home? When had she last seen him? When had he last seen her? The bruise on his forehead was disappearing now. He supposed it was his own fault for not dodging, and starting the argument in the first place, but she was the one that threw the vase at him (without looking to see if it had hit him).

Damn, that woman had one hell of an arm. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her outbursts ever again. Fenrir swung around with a billowing cloud of dust trailing behind. He was going home.

* * *

Grey Sky Eyes – Carbon Leaf

His eyes were the color of the sky, and today, they looked grey. Tifa's head tilted to the side, "Hey..." she said softly, and in response, he turned to her. "Smile for me once, would you?" It seemed to be a simple enough request, he saw no need not to give in to her satin grasp. The edges of his mouth twitched before stretching into a small, delicate smile.

She leaned towards him and pressed their foreheads together. Cloud's smile widened a bit and he brought a hand up to rest on the back of her neck before closing the gap between them. His eyes were beautiful.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R PLZ!!


End file.
